What did you want to say?
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: I hope you people like this! I am talking to the people who want a Ritsuru story that is NOT onesided, and does NOT end in tragedy. This is for you. Oneshot!


Nyah! Weird pointless oneshot! I am annoyed that all these RitsuxTohru (or Ritsuru) stories are all one sided or sad in the end. So, I create this in hopes to lead an example of future Ritsuru storywriters!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket.

Anyways, tally ho!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Story: What did you want to say?

"Why the hell do I have to sleep with that freak!"

"Because you stupid cat, if he stays with Shigure they will make those… disturbing noises, there is no way I am staying with him, and he cannot be trusted around Miss Honda, after that incident" Yuki sent a deathly glare to his brother, who merely laughed it off.

"He's your damn brother, you take him, and I'll take Hatori" Kyo yelled once again, stomping his foot for effect.

"No, I am staying with Hatori, there is no way I am sleeping with any of those three" he looked over at the snake, monkey and the cow.

"Dammit, why do you get the normal one?" Kyo said, accepting that he would not be getting said 'normal person'.

"Well Hari, it looks like you are quite popular with the boys" Shigure joked, nudging the doctor's arm.

Hatori could only sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ritsu exited the bathroom, rather quickly as he had entered, seeing as it was Tohru's personal upstairs bathroom, and while he DID dress as a girl, he was quite nervous around feminine things, as girls were one of the main contributors to his anxiety, which in turn was the reason he dressed in their clothing. It confused even him at times. But he really was trying to come out of his (very floral) shell. For the people he cared about. For Tohru. He told himself that. And it was true. Partially. He told himself these things, but for the most part, it was for a more… selfish reason. He had seen it. The way Tohru looked at some of the Sohmas. The Sohma MEN. And they way they looked back. He saw, and he knew, because he looked at her the same way. The only difference was, he wasn't sure if she looked back at him the same.

And he also just confused himself with how many times he had just thought of the word look.

He wanted so much for her to like him the way he did her, and he felt, that he was just a push; a gentle shove would do it. He was teetering on the brink of doing something. The teasing of his obvious crush of Tohru was unbearable, and whilst he always did apologise when the torment came, it was more a habitual reaction, rather than his constant search for redemption. It wasn't fair the others were allowed to like her, to spend time with her, without being teased and yet, he was, because he was 'weak'. It angered him to no end. But if he were to say his thoughts, to say he was allowed as much chance of winning her affections as anyone else, who would take him seriously.

They wouldn't see a man righteously angry about his right to woo a lady, they would see a huffy woman, acting like she was angry because the trash hadn't been removed by her husband. It was not fair.

Ritsu had thought himself into a mild rage. As he approached the door, he slowly forced his angry, emotional flare to 'subside'. As he was about to slide open the (severely damaged, the repaired, then damaged, etc) old shoji door, he heard a name that made him pause and listen to the conversation within the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, whom is my little flower going to bunk up with?" Shigure asked, smiling at 'his little housewife'.

"I…I really don't mind who it is, whatever makes you all the most comfortable!" Tohru said quickly, smiling happily that most of her favourite people were all here together. She couldn't be more grateful.

"How about Ritsu, he's about as harmless as a fly. He won't be any trouble. I'd like to see him try" Kyo laughed, and aside from Hatori, who was in quite a humourless state at the prospect of having to share a room with someone, and Tohru, who was wondering what they meant by 'harmless', and 'try something', the rest shared in a chuckle at the absent monkeys expense.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was it. He snapped.

Not in a Hatsuharu kind of way, as in going insane and breaking every piece of furniture in sight, but you know that teetering edge he was on? He just got a violent shove of the edge.

Tonight. He was going to try tonight. And even if she did not reciprocate his feelings, he could at least say he was the first to actually be brave and tell Tohru his feelings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good night everyone!" Tohru said perkily to the retreating backs of the Sohma family. Their responses were not so upbeat, as they trudged in their pairs to sleep.

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

As she entered her room and shut the door, she noticed Ritsu was fidgeting with the sleeves of his long kimono. 'He really does look beautiful in traditional clothes' she thought with a smile.

"Are you ready to sleep Ritsu, aren't you going to change?" she questioned, looking him up and down, trying to judge how uncomfortable sleeping in a kimono would be.

Ah, no thankyou, I will be fine in this" he said, smiling the rare smiles he wore when she was around.

"Ok, shall we hop in then?" she said, slipping under the covers.

"Sure" he replied, following suit. He was quite nervous about what he was going to say. Even wearing one hundred dresses could not calm him down now.

"Tohru?" he said quietly, tensing up when she turned to face him, bright eyed and curious.

"Yes?" she said, smiling that wonderful smile she wore.

"I… want to tell you something, but I… can't find the words… to… say properly" he mumbled, looking around, hoping that all the prayers to God, Buddha, and the other Gods the strike him down would occur right now. Nothing happened.

"Well, umm… they say a picture is worth a thousand words, so perhaps, I can get the pad off my desk and you draw it, or write it down, or…"

Ritsu had stopped listening. After the 'a picture speaks a thousand words'. It was because of this saying that it called up another saying that he had heard in a lecture about sayings, metaphors and such at university.

Actions speak louder than words.

And, so, naturally he acted. Surley , if he acted, it would clearly get the message through, seeing as the message itself in words was quite direct.

He kissed her.

He would have apologised for cutting her off, something about a game of charades she had played with Momiji and the others one time. But then he would have had to stop his exploration of her mouth. So he didn't.

Somewhere, the more cynical part of his mind (it was a very small part) laughed at the fact that he had done something wrong, kissing someone without permission, but refused to apologise the one time he was supposed to.

After a few minutes, he disengaged to see a very red Tohru, who was sweating slightly. He was feeling quite warm himself.

"M-maybe we should… go to bed" she suggested, nervousness and surprise thick in her voice.

Ritsu could only nod. He had blown it. He had completely stuffed up.

He laid down, feeling more depressed and worthless than he had any other time before. Until he felt a small, warm hand wrap around his own.

He looked over to see Tohru with a small smile, accompanied by a blush, on her face.

As he looked at her, he was slightly startled to hear her voice break the calm silence of the room.

"Ritsu" she said sleepily, half lidded eyes staring vaguely in his direction.

"Yes?" he answered in a similarly tone of voice.

"What was it you wanted to say to me, anyway?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End!

Please review! Were they in character? Was it believable? Please let me know so I may learn!

Love

Gemagi-chan


End file.
